The Haunting in Serenade Hills
by MewIchigoPrincess
Summary: Ayumu, Hiyono, Rio, Ryoko, Kousuke, and new exchange student Francesca Mendez decide to go on a hike one weekend. However, they don't know that they could be fight for their lives in Serenade Hills... Contains some strong language and violence.


The Haunting in Serenade Hills

MewIchigoPriness: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic in quite awhile, but it's good to be back! I usually do Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fanfics, but this time, I'm switchin' up to my other favorite anime, Spiral! I had this great idea to do a T rated fanfic! I usually do K and K+, but, this has to be rated T for all of the content that is to be placed in here! It's mainly going to be blood and gore. Anyways, here are the characters:

Ayumu

Hiyono

Kousuke

Rio

Ryoko

OC

Okay, so those are the characters! Now, let's move on to chapter one!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter One

"Come on, you slowpokes! Isn't this great?" Hiyono said cheerily while dragging Ayumu by the hand up the ginormous hill.

"Hiyono, slow down! Why are you in such a hurry?" Ayumu said with slight agitation in his voice.

Ayumu, Hiyono, Ryoko, Kousuke, Rio, and their new Spanish friend, Francesca Mendez, decided to go on a weekend hiking trip in the Serenade Hills. It was really Hiyono, Francesca, and Rio who thought of it. The others reluctantly agreed to go along. The Serenade Hills were famously known around the area as great hiking territory. With rocky terrain, majestic hills with thousands of colorful flowers, and a breathtaking view of the sunset going down just behind the hills, it was the perfect spot for a date, among other things. And that's one of the reasons why they chose Serenade Hills. It would be a romantic place for Ayumu and Hiyono, and Kousuke and Ryoko to be together. However, hanging out with other friends was a great idea, too!

_(Flashback)_

Ryoko and Kousuke finally confessed their feelings for one another six months prior. It was difficult for both of them to do, both of them not being very good at opening up to people. Kousuke and Ryoko were walking back home from school. There was a tense silence passing between them. Without the other one knowing, they both wanted to tell the other how they felt about them. It just seemed like the right time. Half of the way home, neither one of them said anything. They both kept their heads bowed, looking at their feet, and forehead creased with intense thought.

_What do I say to her?_ Kousuke thought.

_What do I say to him?_ Ryoko also thought.

Suddenly, Kousuke stopped. After a few moments, Ryoko noticed that Kousuke wasn't next to her, and she stopped, too, looking questioningly into Kousuke's amber-colored eyes.

"Kousuke, what's wrong?" Ryoko asked.

Kousuke didn't say anything. He stared deeply into Ryoko's eyes. After a few minutes that seemed like an eternity, Kousuke slowly walked over to Ryoko. When he was standing just a few inches away from her, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Ryoko kept her gaze intensely with Kousuke's. And then, he leaned his head in towards Ryoko's and gently locked his lips with her's. Ryoko immediately returned the kiss, with as much passion as she had. Ever since that moment, Ryoko and Kousuke were inseparable.

Ayumu and Hiyono were together just a couple of months after Kousuke and Ryoko. However, it took Ayumu a whole month to accept his feelings for Hiyono.

_How could I be... in_ love _with her…?_ Ayumu questioned himself. _She's just an obnoxious girl._ _An obnoxious girl with impressive investigative skills, intelligence, and incredible beauty…. No. Stop it, Ayumu! You can't love her! She's just a stupid girl, a friend, she's… she's…_

Ayumu argued with himself for weeks. Meanwhile, Hiyono had already acknowledged her feelings for Ayumu, months before he had. She never told him, though. Back then, Hiyono never expected Ayumu to return her feelings for him. But now, she was noticing things were changing. She noticed every time she smiled at him, he tried to hide the slight blush that would appear on his cheeks. Or sometimes when she looked him in the eye, he would look back at her with a little more intensity than usual. When she would get home, she would think back to those moments with Ayumu.

_What's going on with him? Could he really…_, Hiyono pondered.

When Ayumu finally decided to confess his feelings for Hiyono, it came on the day that Hiyono was sick. Ayumu looked everywhere for her around the school. Anxiety was starting to build up in him. He hadn't felt anxiety like this before with anyone but Madoka. Oh yes, Ayumu was definitely in love with Hiyono.

As soon as the final school bell rang, Ayumu went as fast as possible to Hiyono's apartment. Ayumu rasped on the door more than enough times. The anxiety was getting to him. He had to know that Hiyono was alright. After a few short seconds, Hiyono opened the door meekly. A shock expression came upon Ayumu's face. Hiyono stood before him pale, and very weak. Her cheeks were flushed with red, and her eyes were dull, not full of life and dazzling as they usually were.

"Ayumu, what are you doing here?" Hiyono asked weakly. It was as if just talking was too much energy for her to muster. Her voice was barely above a whisper, and her breath came out rapidly after every other word, trying to catch her breath.

"H-Hiyono, are you okay?" Ayumu asked concernedly.

"I'm fine, Ayumu! You don't have to worry about me!" Hiyono lied, putting on a best of a smile as she could.

Ayumu could clearly tell that she was anything but okay.

"Really, Ayumu, I'm… I'm… f---"

But before Hiyono could finish her sentence, she started to fall.

"Hiyono!" Ayumu exclaimed.

Ayumu caught her gently in his arms before she fell to the ground. He then picked her up and carried her back into her room. He tucked her into her bed and sat beside her. He stayed with her the entire night, giving her medicine when her fever went above 102, and giving her water when she needed it. Early the next morning, Hiyono started to feel better. Her strength was coming back, and her fever went down to an almost normal temperature of 99 degrees. The peachy color to her skin was also starting to come back, along with the bright color of her light brown eyes.

When she awoke that morning, she found Ayumu laying his head down on her bed, clearly exhausted after a long night of taking care of her. Hiyono smiled at him, and reached over and gently rubbed his back.

"Ayumu," Hiyono said gently, "Ayumu, wake up."

Ayumu opened his dark brown eyes slowly. He then shot up and looked into Hiyono's eyes. He examined her face and her body, looking for any signs that she was still very ill. However, it seemed to him that it was gone for the most part, and that she was feeling better.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Hiyono said. "Thank you for taking such good care of me! I feel great!"

"Good," Ayumu said. He stood up and walked to the window by her bed. She was feeling better. He told himself that the second she was feeling better, he would confess his feelings for her. It was a moment he was almost dreading. Ayumu thought about what he was going to say to her. Hiyono looked at him questioningly, wondering what he was thinking about. Finally, after debating about what he was going to say, he just decided to let his heart do the talking. He walked back over to Hiyono's bed, and sat down on it. He took her hand in his, and held it gently. Hiyono started to blush a light red, and looked away from him flustered.

"Hiyono," Ayumu started, "for some time now, I've… been feeling things that… I've never really felt for anyone before, besides Madoka. But, the feelings I have for her and… the feelings I have for you are… different…"

Hiyono's blush started to deepen. She knew what was coming next, and she was both excited and nervous.

"Hiyono, look at me." Ayumu took his other hand and placed it under her chin, moving her head to look at him directly. Nervously, Hiyono met Ayumu's gaze, instantly lost in windows of his soul. Unconsciously, they started to get closer and closer to each other until their faces were only inches apart.

"Hiyono… I… I love you…" Ayumu said right when their lips were just centimeters apart, his words coming out barely above a whisper. And then, he kissed her. The kiss was full of passion and longing, after weeks of pent up emotions from Ayumu, and months of kept in feelings from Hiyono. Neither of them wanted to stop, but they were forced to in order to get air. They rubbed their foreheads together affectionately, and laughed lightly.

"I love you, too, Ayumu."

_(End Flashback)_

Now, six months later, both couples were still going strong, both deeply in love with their mates.

After hiking for a solid four hours, they all decided to set up camp on a cliff overlooking trees and animals below. Food was eaten, stories were shared, and everything was going great. At least, for now they were.

Francesca, the 16-year-old exchange student from Barcelona, Spain, came to Tsukiomi High School three months before. She had deep bronze skin, auburn hair, and deep emerald green eyes. She had an accent that was not too thick, but not too thin. She was friendly and cheerful, a lot like Hiyono and Rio, and the three girls became fast friends. She also became fast friends with Ayumu, Kousuke, and Ryoko, and they each respected her humbleness and her wisdom.

The night was growing long, and everyone was starting to become tired. The woods around them seemed peaceful and relaxing, almost inviting them to be calm and quiet. However, unknown to them, the woods around them were more than they appeared to be.

Three figures in the shadows moved around quietly in the trees, watching the six sleeping teenagers in curiosity. Francesca awoke suddenly, frightened by a nightmare. Not wanting to wake up her sleeping friends, she quietly got up and decided to take a short walk in the woods. The three figures watched the girl hungrily, waiting for her to get far enough away from her friends.

Francesca walked to another spot on the huge cliff, somewhat far from where her friends were sleeping. She sat down and closed her eyes, thinking about her mother and two younger sisters back in Barcelona.

_I miss you, mother, _She thought._ I pray that you, Maria and Cecilia are doing okay._ Her memories took her back to when she was 12, when her mother re-marriedher step dad, five years after her biological father died of cancer. Maria and Francesca miss their father the most, because they were just 4 and 7 when he died. However, Cecilia being only 1 when he died, she remembers nothing about him. She only knew what her two older sisters and her mother had told her about him.

Their stepfather, Hernando, seemed charming and caring, at first. But just a year into their marriage, he started to change drastically. He would yell at them if they accidently spilled juice on the kitchen floor. He would drink and then come home at night and hit their mother. Their mother, Carmen, would make him hit her so he would stay away from her daughters. One night, Francesca remembered that he hit their mother so hard that she fell unconscious. He then went up into their, grabbed Maria, and started to rape her, right in front of them.

Francesca shuddered at the memory and fought back the tears that wanted to roll down her cheeks. However, once her mother came to, she hit him over the head with a frying pan, and pulled him off of Maria. He got off, but he wasn't completely unconscious. He cursed her family, saying that he would come back and kill them all one day, and left in the shadows of the night. They hadn't heard from him in two years, but they still live in fear of him coming back one night and fulfilling that promise.

Francesca was completely lost in her memories. Until she heard a noise behind her. It wasn't a loud noise, but it was enough to pull her back to reality. It was the sound of feet walking on crunchy leaves behind her. She turned around abruptly, scanning the dark woods for one of her friends.

"Hello? Rio? Hiyono? Is that you, _chicas?_" She asked.

Francesca stood up and walked slowly towards the trees. Suddenly, she got an eerie feeling that something wasn't right. She had the feeling that it wasn't Rio or Hiyono, or anyone of her other friends. She started to walk warily now, the adrenaline coursing in her veins, causing her senses to be heightened, and her muscles ready to fight or run away. She scanned every bush and every tree and listened for footsteps around her.

"_Chicos,_ this is not funny," She said, her voice starting to shake with anticipation. "Hello…?"

Suddenly, one of the three figures came up behind her and covered her mouth with his big hand. She tried to scream, but her screams came out muffled, and weren't capable for human ears to hear. She tried to struggle out of his grip, but it was too strong. Francesca was kicking and screaming, and trying her best to get out of the figure's powerful grip. But as soon as the figure dragged her deep into the dark woods, she was too far away from any of her friends for any hope of her survival to flourish.


End file.
